


One last Hello

by InGuiseOfCandles (inguiseofcandles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, cas dies and dean is sad, im sorry, its what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inguiseofcandles/pseuds/InGuiseOfCandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a post on tumblr that said "Wondering whether Castiel’s last line to Dean will be, “Hello, Dean” or “Goodbye, Dean.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last Hello

Dean found Cas in a broken heap, half laying in a cold puddle and curled up against the wall in the back of the small alleyway. Dropping to his knees dean hesitated in pulling Castiel up to half hug him against his chest. Hesitated because if he touches him then this is real, his feeling are real, the fact that he is watching the ex-angle fight to pull in each breath would become too real.

In panic Dean gripped Cas around the shoulders, a voice in the back of his mind scolded him for being so ruff, but that was ignored in favour of keeping Cas alive.

“Cas! Cas I need you to look at me, man” Dean yelled at a loss for what to do and once again found himself actually praying. Praying for someone, anyone to help, but knowing his prayers where whispered upon deaf ears as heaven remained empty and god had turned his back long ago. When he didn’t get a response Dean could feel his heart stop and suddenly he could only think in pleas.

Shaking him lightly Dean tightens his hold on Cas so that his fingers dig in a little more, half hoping it would get through and wake the man and half trying to reassure himself that Cas was still warm. That he is still there and isn’t leaving him. Shouting Cas’ name again ignoring the way his voice shook and how thick and heavy the words felt on his tongue Dean pleaded “You can’t leave me! Not now not after I got you back you son of a bitch!”

Castiel fought to open his eyes; he needed to see Dean one last time. One last time because when he was scared Dean was a constant, Dean grounded him and right now he was terrified. Though in so much pain he felt almost numb he could still feel himself smile and if he had the energy to do so he would have cried at how relieved Dean looked. Through the ache Cas managed to choke out a pained but comforted “Hello dean” before the agony pulled him under and plunged him into the cold depth that awaited all in death. He had fought long enough to see that Dean was alright but knew that was all the fight he had left in him.

After all he was always happy to fight for Dean, to bleed for the Winchesters.

Watching in muted silence as Dean hugged his cooling body harder to his chest as he cries, Castiel tried to ignore the slim man standing at his side. Fighting one last battle to stay by Dean for as long as he could.

From beside the fallen angle, Death stands in silence, because he knows nothing needs to be said for the time being and when asked Castiel will come willingly.


End file.
